


Three things

by jxtxadore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Tried, M/M, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis never knows just how to act with his American lover, and his lover knows nothing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Way Back Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712525) by [bonzai_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny). 



On their relationship, Francis was completely sure of just a few things.

One, he was the one to always clean up after Alfred. If it was dishes, or taking out the trash, Francis generally did it.

Two, he was always the one to do the romantic gestures in their relationship, the ones that could be recognized to the passer by as properly romantic.

Three, Francis was the only one here for the future, the only one there for the love. Alfred was along for the ride, he was just whom Francis had found.

Yet, those three things were being shaken to the core, right now. He had been called during work, not an odd thing, but it was odd that Alfred insisted he come over by the next day. Though he sounded just a bit more tired than normal, Francis didn't think too much of it. So, he had listened, packing his bag, and got on a plane to meet up with his part time lover.

It didn't make sense, then, when he walked into Alfred's flat, as it was unlocked, to find a note that said, "I'll pick you up at seven. Be ready for a night out." It included a key, and upon flipping the note over, he saw it said, "the key is yours. I made a copy of my house key." It didn't help in the least, showing him nothing.

There was a definite change in the house as well. Now, instead of it being cluttered ad he normally would find it, everything was in it's place, and the trash was even taken out. Everything seemed to be put together, what his own place was normally like. That caused a small wave of confusion, yet he brushed it off. He had some time before Alfred was going to show up. He knew that what Alfred had planned was going to be less than his expectations warranted, and he wasn't looking forward to having to break it off. It seemed that Arthur would give more love than what Alfred was giving him.

The time seemed to fly by, and Francis was wearing a relatively casual outfit, slacks and a sky blue shirt, with the arms rolled up to his elbows. When Alfred arrived, he merely honked the horn, which caused Francis to jump. Yet, he went out, a bit slower, knowing it would be one of the last times. Alfred did push the door open from the inside, and that was going to be the closest he would get from Alfred.

"Salut, Francis," Alfred said, with a smile, his American accent nearly atrocious.

"Salut, Alfred." The American frowned a little at his first name. Normally, Francis would call him a pet name, after all. He smiled at the other, closing the door. Their ride was quick, and Francis recognized the place they were at. "A dance hall? I thought you didn't have any of these left."

"There's a few. I've been helping get this one back. It's a special night, tonight. Grand opening." He opened the door for Francis, smiling all the way. "You're going to enjoy this, I promise." However, they didn't dance for a while, Alfred preferring to sit as the older couples danced. Just before Francis was going to stand up and ask to leave, Alfred stood, and offered his hand to the frenchman. The look of love on Alfred's face was enough to nearly make him cry. If only he showed this side more... if only he said I love you.

Yet, when they were on the floor, Francis didn't think of it. He couldn't, spinning around, dancing swing as Alfred instructed. He was laughing a bit, more than a bit embarrassed by how much he was enjoying this, yet that didn't matter, as Alfred tipped him backwards, at the end of a song, and kissed him, passionately. He moved a hand to Alfred's hair, keeping him close for this second. Alfred pulled away, after a few moments, when the song ended. He straightened them up, pulling Francis to his body, gently.

"I'm sorry how I act. I know you're looking for more than this." He sighed softly, and rested their foreheads together for a moment. "I want you to stay, I really do. I'm never happier than when you are here." He moved his hand to lace with Francis's, and he pressed their cheeks together, a slow song starting. "And I'm trying, now."

"How did you...?"

"You talk in your sleep sometimes. Je t'aime, Francis Bonnefoy. I'll do whatever you want, just stay with me." Francis's arms tightened around Alfred's shoulders.

"I'll stay. I promise." He closed his eyes, and softly sighed, feeling the love. "I promise." 

On their relationship, Francis was completely sure of just a few things.

One, he would always be cleaning up after Alfred.

Two, Alfred needed to learn how to love.

Three, Alfred wasn't the only one here for the ride. No, Francis was sure that Alfred was here for him, as a lover.

Much more than that, Francis knew it was just like swing dancing. He was here to be tugged along by the leader, his leader, and they would always fall asleep in each other's arms at the end of the night.

****  
  



End file.
